Patience and Good Manners
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Austria is sick of seeing other nations screaming and arguing over the silliest subject, so he run away from the meeting room, just to be aided by some maple syrup addict nation that appears to be better educated than the whole others. Light Yaoi AustriaxCanada oneshot


**Author's note: **I was listening to the song Crazy angel by Kill Hannah and this story popped into my mind.. My very first Hetalia fic (and is on a crack pairing, yes I am normal xD), so please don't be mean.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Another World meeting, another general chaos into the conference. Roderich was getting pissed off of this, why didn't they just speak in a normal voice when there was some solution to find? What was the point in rising the tone over human bearing just to show the others how their ideas were better.

Now it was the point where England was insulting America for being "A bloody wanker" while the other kept on raising his voice up to cover the protests.

He looked at his side, the chair once occupied by his brother who wasn't a nation anymore, now that he thought about it, he pretty envied him, having nothing to share with a bunch of idiots wasn't too bad after all.

Austria sighed, his head spinning faster and faster. Tension, just stupid tension building up into his head and stomach: he was about to explode.

Knowing that the meeting wouldn't get a decent end, and feeling himself able to pass out soon, he just decided to go away, he wasn't interested in stupid fights and no one would have noticed him.

Walking down the hall, he really wished not everybody to be so silly, violent and…_loud!_

But there was no hope, if you were a big nation the only way you could have proven your worth was rising your voice. And make other's heads explode.

Roderich got to the toilet to put some cold water on his temples, hoping to calm that damned headache down. Maybe the fact that the meeting was in one of the hottest American states didn't help at all.

He wasn't familiar with such an high temperature..

Austria knelt down, letting his hands and arms fold on the sink with his head leant in between.

he sat there until a soft, almost immaterial hand shook his shoulder "Austria…are you feeling well?"

he reluctantly moved the head from the position it was, sight a little fuzzy, his glasses might have fallen down "W…who…?"

he felt the other putting something on his face, and when the vision came clear again, he could see a blushing young Canadian boy staring at him with wide violet eyes, filled with worrying.

He was something so cute, and so different from the others he left in the room, calm, warm, gentle three qualities that couldn't even be owned by the shouting American of his brother.

Rodereich forced himself to stand up, he was still shaking, Matthew grabbed his arm to give him stability.

The Canadian furiously looked into his shirt for something, when he found one of those single-doses maple syrup packaging, the ones they give you at the fast foods.

Matthew tore away the flap and handed the small package to Austria "Here…I…I know it might be too sweet….but if you had a fall in sugars…it may help…" his voice sounded extremely unsure.

Austria looked at the offered liquid and put it on his mouth in a rather fine manner. He hummed a little and a smile painted on his lips as he ended the package.

"Thank you I'm feeling better already"

Canada's cheeks turned from light pink to something like purple "T…that's nothing..."

The two slowly walked back to the conference room once again "When I saw you standing up I was worried, you were white in face…" said Canada, almost whispering. Rodereich looked down at the shy nation, no one had ever bothered to check on him, this was the first time "So you came out just to ensure I was fine?"

Matthew turned his face away "Yes, it's not like the others care that I'm at the meeting, I'm not sure they even noticed me entering"

"They don't notice someone who's not as rude and loud as they are" he turned and gave the Canadian a smile that made him go all the way red.

When they opened the door, the atmosphere wasn't changed at all, England was still delivering insults to France and America, minding to share in equal parts for both of them; Francis was responding to the offences while Alfred just kept on blabbing aloud.

On the other side of the room, Hungary and Japan were peeping behind Spain and South Italy's chairs, Antonio was pissing Romano off to death with hugs and hair pulling and the other answered by shouting curses in Italian.

No one cared about the poor Germany who desperately tried to bring the others back to silence, the only two one who actually obeyed was Greece who was sleeping profoundly while Feliciano poked him with a pencil calling Germany to show him that Heracles' sleep was deeper than his.

Austria gave another look at his wristwatch: still four in the morning, he couldn't hold on 'til seven, another hour like that inside and he was sure he could die for nerves and headache. He looked down at Canada who was hugging his bear tight to the chest "I don't think we'd get much by staying here, wanna go out until the meeting is over?"

The Canadian looked at him, nodding with a weak smile on his mouth.

They walked outside in the garden, looking for a tree to sit under.

They stared at the ducks playing in the lake in silence, just enjoying the view in front of them.

"You're rather quiet to be the huge nation you are…" observed Rodereich

"I guess, it's because I don't need to rise my voice, I know that sometimes I should make the others aware of my presence but I don't like to display myself too much as Alfred does. I'm not saying I don't like him, I admire my brother, but sometimes it makes me sad the fact that he wants to prevail over the others…"

"That's a common feeling among all the nations here, at least the bigger ones. I'm glad there's still someone who knows how to behave. And I truly admire how you respect the others, despite they treats you bad"

The comment made Matthew flush "Tha…thank you…this is something like a honor to me to have this words pronounced by you…"

Austria couldn't hide his amusement "Why?"

"Well, you know manners and you are the politest nation I have never know. I mean, also England and France know manners, but they don't display them sometimes"

Roderich chuckled to himself thinking at England: he was always so busy in making him appear as a gentlemen and punctually ruining everything calling Alfred a 'wanker' and Francis a 'Bloody frog'.

"I know. I understand it's hard to deal with Alfred, but you're doing it fine as I see."

"I need patience, it's the best weapon with my brother. Sometimes he could be annoying when he calls in the middle of the night with the excuse he misses mw, when I know he just watched some horror movie and is terrorized by the fact that a ghost could swallow him from his bed…" Matthew sighed before talking again "…Well, you see, at least he remembers about me…"

Austria felt his throat dry as he looked at the younger nation, he had his head almost hidden between his knees looking all the way beaten up.

Impulsively, Roderich leaned a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry…"

"You? Sorry for what?"

"I have never paid attention to you, I have never known how being ignored feels like"

Canada chuckled, leaning his head over Austria's hand "Well, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I was talking about England and France, they're somehow like parents to me, yet they sometimes don't care about me. But I rather be ignored rather than being insulted as Alfred"

Roderich stared at the younger once again, even if he managed to be always smiling, the poor boy was suffering for being treated just like a ghost, and Austria didn't understand how could this happen: Gilbert wasn't a nation anymore, yet he and Ludwig treat him the same way. And also France and Spain seemed to didn't matter he wasn't a nation anymore, as long as he knew places where good beer was served!

"Thinking that them all should learn so much from you…"

"What can I teach to them?"

Austria stood up, stretching a hand towards Matthew who hesitantly took it "How to be polite, nice and how could they solve their matters so far better if they don't throw insults at each other…"

They walked back towards the meeting place, the encounter was about to be over.

"They would never listen to me"

"Of course, just like Prussia did with me, it doesn't change the fact that for me you're a great nation"

Canada turned to look at him again, smiling and blushing, and before he knew it, Austria pressed his lips on his forehead.

"Stay strong and never back down" he soothed as their hands released and he pushed one door of the conference room open.

Matthew shook his head "I won't as long as I have you"

Rodereich smiled again before pushing himself into the room followed by Canada.

In that moment they saw that things were literally degenerated France and England were now chocking each other.

Ludwig stood up slamming one of his powerful hands on the wooden table "The session adjourns!" he screamed before walking away.

Austria and Canada looked at each other, Roderich wore such an annoyed look on his face

"Patience, patience!" smiled Matthew bringing him outside once again.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this down this morning at four because it was just too hot for me to sleep, so please be clement, I know it's a crap of a story -.-


End file.
